


This Hell

by thaliaarche



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliaarche/pseuds/thaliaarche
Summary: Not for all heaven's nectar.





	This Hell

Sebastian finds Sisyphus sympathetic, and the Danaids, doomed to filling their cracked jars; his subordinates destroy his dishes as fast as he makes them. He’s felt Ixion’s pain too, trapped in wheels of searing gas.

Yet the worst pain comes when he bends to wash Ciel’s skin or brush his hair, when he catches Ciel’s scent and can only breathe it in. The pain of Tantalus, fallen favorite of the gods, who seasoned a boy and served him for dinner, who hungers, damned, for fruit just out of reach.

(Not for all heaven’s nectar will he give up this hell.)


End file.
